


here comes trouble

by buckysmischief



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Themes, but probably not how you're expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysmischief/pseuds/buckysmischief
Summary: You were supposed to be dating Peter Parker. Then can someone explain why the hell Bucky is treating you better than your own boyfriend.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 86





	here comes trouble

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr under the same handle for more :)

“Hey Wanda, have you seen Peter anywhere? He said he was gonna be in the lab with Tony all day but they’re both nowhere to be found”

“Nope, haven’t seen anyone but you all day. Come sit with me though, I feel like you need to vent.” You and Wanda have been best friends since you moved into the tower, it wasn’t surprising she knew that something was bothering you.

“He’s just been.. weird lately. Like, he doesn’t come back from patrol until 6 am, unless he stays at May’s place. He doesn’t talk to me much anymore, and I hate admitting this but, we haven’t had sex in weeks. I’ve sent him seductive pictures, tried setting up romantic evenings, and still.. Nothing.” You had convinced yourself that Peter was just stressed, but finally saying it out loud made you feel more uneasy about the situation than before.

“That doesn’t sound like Peter, I’m sorry.” she wrapped you in her blanket and gave you a comforting hug. “How about we watch scary movies and drink wine until you feel better?”

“This is why you’re my best friend.”

You got the wine and snacks ready while Wanda got extra pillows and blankets and turned off the lights. There was a pile of movies stacked and ready to watch, Friday the 13th, IT, When a Stranger Calls, and A Nightmare on Elm Street.

“Where do we start?”

“When a Stranger Calls, it’s been awhile since I’ve seen that one.” you put the movie in the DVD player and lose yourself in the chills and thrills of it all.

~

Meanwhile, Bucky is in his room meditating, a habit he picked up in Wakanda, when he heard your voice in the other room. Normally he isn’t the type to eavesdrop on other people’s conversations, but when it involves you, he tends to bend his own rules.

When Bucky moved into the tower a few months prior, he only spoke to Steve and Sam. But after a few mornings of you offering to make him breakfast, he finally caved and the two of you had been close friends ever since.

Friends. He was totally fine with that, at least that’s what he convinced himself. When he found out you and Peter had been dating for the past year, he had no other choice. He told himself he’d never come between you and your happiness, but apparently your boyfriend is doing that all on his own.

“It’s now or never,” he thought to himself, “I gotta at least see if there’s a chance. Especially if Peter’s up to what I think he’s up to.”

He waited until the movie was over to go into the common area. “Hey you two, what’s the occasion?”

“Yn is having Peter problems, he’s being weird. We’re trying to get her mind off of it.” Wanda knew about Bucky’s little crush, and she wanted to see how long it would take for him to admit it.

“How’s that going?”

You stand up, walking to the kitchen to grab another bottle of wine, “It’s going great, but if he doesn’t come home tonight I won’t know what to do anymore. It’s aggravating, and I’m tired of bringing it up and him apologizing and then doing nothing to fix it.” Normally you wouldn’t talk to Bucky about Peter, the bad things at least. Your relationship was private, but you were spiraling.

“Hey, doll, it’s okay. S’not your fault your generation is lacking gentlemen.” He joked, picking you up from behind, “Besides, you shouldn’t have to beg someone to care about you, Yn. Not when you have us.” Bucky decided to start out subtle, he didn’t want to push you away if this didn’t end in his favor. This was delicate.

“I know, I feel conflicted about it all.. but less talking, more watching. Join us?” The three of you sat down and watched one more movie. Well, if you count both parts of IT one movie. Peter had patrol that night and you wanted to be in yalls room when he got home, if he got home.

~

Peter didn’t come back until the next morning, walking in while everyone was eating breakfast.

“For someone who was on patrol all night, you sure look well rested.” Bucky pointed out, not even looking up from his plate.

“It was a slow night, and when I got too tired I just stayed at Aunt May’s.” Peter avoided all eye contact while making his plate. You give Wanda a look, telling her that this is what you were talking about.

Once everyone is done eating, Peter gives you a quick kiss goodbye, saying he was going to the gym and then to Ned’s to work on a presentation with him and MJ.

“Hey doll, want some help?” It was your day to clean up the kitchen, but if Bucky was asking, you weren’t going to tell him no.

“I wash, you dry?” He smiles and nods, helping you grab the dishes from the table. You both work in a peaceful silence until you’re almost done washing the dishes, Bucky asks, “Can I give you my opinion?”

“Sure.” You were curious, Bucky having an opinion isn’t anything new. Him asking to express it is, though.

“I think you deserve better than what Peter is giving you, which doesn’t seem to be a whole lot lately.” So much for being subtle and taking it slow.

“And what do you know about my relationship with Peter?” you shut off the water and begin cleaning the stove and countertops. Bucky was supposed to be cleaning off the table more, but instead he’s suddenly pressed against your back, hands moving your hair behind your ear and whispers, “I know that if you were mine, you’d never go to bed alone. Does he even tell you when he’s not coming home?”

He found his answer in your silence. How could Peter treat you this way?

“Does he leave you to do everything yourself too?” you could tell what he was implying, and you began to wonder if Wanda told him what you confessed to her the day before. “That’s a shame. I hope you know that I’m always here to help out, you just gotta ask.”

“Bucky..” it came out hoarse and needy, and you’re sure he noticed.

“I can have you screaming that later if you’d like. But we don’t wanna hurt poor Peter’s feelings, do we?”

Before you could figure out a response, he was gone. Were you dreaming? Bucky only said things like that to you in your dreams. Sure, you have a tiny crush on the Super Soldier, but you would never act on it. Not while you were dating Peter.

But this was real, and you had to figure out this Peter situation before temptation struck again.

~

Over the next few weeks Bucky was relentless, and even though the both of you knew you weren’t going to cheat on Peter, it was an entertaining distraction. Thankfully when he decided to tease you in front of the team, he was subtle enough that no one thought anything of it. Except for Wanda, Wanda somehow knew about the dishes incident and you told her everything.

He started out simple, swapping out his usual black sweatpants for a pair of gray ones. It didn’t go unnoticed by you, just a shame he caught you staring. There were a few times he sat beside you at dinner when Peter wasn’t there and he didn’t even so much as talk to you, but the first time Peter was there since Bucky started whatever this was, he still sat beside you.

Everything was going normal, Steve was even telling a story about the 30’s, you were beginning to think Bucky would continue to let the dinner table be a safe zone. But then you felt the chill of his vibranium arm on your right leg. You tensed underneath his touch and looked around to see if anyone noticed only to find no one, not even Peter was paying attention to you. Bucky didn’t move his hand, save for his thumb that was rubbing small circles on his thigh. He just kept it like that until everyone got up to clean.

The first time you two were alone though, that was more intense.

Everyone was out doing their own thing since it was a Saturday, but since Peter bailed on your plans again, you decided it was a good day to catch up on your endless pile of laundry. You were almost done loading a washer full of the first batch of clothes when you heard him come in, he didn’t say anything, only coming up behind you and running his hands up your arms to your neck.

“I thought you were supposed to be going outta town this weekend.” You question if it’s a good idea to let him continue rubbing your shoulders, but you’ve been stressing yourself out about a relationship you seem to be the only one who remembers you’re in.

“Surprise, surprise. Peter bailed. Again.” you sigh, resting your head on Bucky’s chest. You’ve made the decision you were going to break up with Peter, and not because of Bucky, but because he’s such a bad boyfriend, every time you made plans to hang out (to break up with him, but he didn’t know that), he canceled with a lame ass excuse. The only reason you’re not single is because Peter won’t give you a solid minute of his time.

Bucky moves his hands back down your arms until he laces your fingers with his, “We both know if it were up to you, you’d have broken up with him already. So what’s the harm in pretending for like, five minutes he’s officially out of the picture so I can kiss you.”

You turn around, expecting to see some notion on his face to say he was kidding, but he wasn’t. He looked to be 100% serious. When you didn’t answer, he decided to test the waters and slowly bring your face closer to his. You wanted to tell him to stop, to wait until the situation was different, but he was so close that you could smell his shampoo, you could even feel his breath, and you were caving.

“Actually doll,” he puts his hands up and walks away from you, “you’re right. It’s probably best we wait. Wouldn’t wanna get in trouble now, would ya?”

Once again, he’s gone before you could figure out what the hell was going on.

~

A few days later everyone was eating breakfast when Peter walked in. He made his plate and sat next to you without saying a word. He was close enough that you could smell him though, and you had finally had it. This was the longest you had been with him in weeks, you knew this wasn’t the best time to do it but damn it, this had to be done. Now.

“Peter, I think we should break up.” everyone stops what they’re doing, giving their undivided attention to you and Peter.

“You really wanna do this now?” he wouldn’t even look at you, what had happened to the sweet and caring guy you once cared so deeply for?

But that didn’t matter, all that mattered was that you had finally felt free.

“I haven’t seen you properly in weeks, I didn’t want to let another day go by without saying it. And then you come in here smelling like her and I realized-” you were interrupted by a room full of "wait, what’s, and oh my god who’s", and of course Bucky’s "what a fucking idiot".

“MJ, you’ve been fucking MJ.. tell me I’m lying.” You’ve finally figured it out he wasn’t even trying to hide it.. he didn’t care. “Months. Months I’ve been feeling bad about Bucky-”

“What about Bucky!?” he stands, Sam pulling him back to his chair before he lunges at Bucky.

“Feeling bad about getting closer to Bucky while you were cheating on me, apparently. But that’s not my problem anymore.” You stood up and left, not really wanting to be around anyone anymore.

You stayed up so many nights thinking of all the reasons why Peter didn’t want to be with you anymore, because that was obvious, he just wasn’t man enough to admit it. But you never thought that him cheating on you, with MJ, was a possibility.

~

Before the day was over you had moved all your things into a new room, on a new floor, as far away from Peter as you could get. It wasn’t until later when you were almost asleep that you found out who your neighbor was. “Goodnight, trouble.”

No way. You got out of bed and threw on a hoodie, and went to the source of the voice, needing to make sure you weren’t hearing what you wanted to hear. Once you got to the door, you waited a second before knocking. What if it’s Sam and I’m going to wake him up? But you heard it again, Bucky’s voice. “Are you just gonna stand at the door all night or are you gonna come in here? Cause I gotta admit, I’m dyin to finally get my hands on you, doll.”

After quickly and quietly shutting his door, you ran to him and straddled his lap. Finally giving in to something the both of you have been thinking about for a very long time. The feeling of his lips on yours, on your shoulder and neck. His hands running up your sides, up your shirt, and your hips grinding down on his.

This is how you should have been spending your nights, not alone. But now you understood why, it was Bucky. You figure it’s always kinda been Bucky. He’s the one you were supposed to be with, and he already treats you better than Peter ever did. You were finally happy, almost happy enough to thank Peter for being a dumbass.. but not quite.

You’d worry about everything tomorrow, though, tonight you were going to see if those grey sweatpants were exaggerating his features.

They weren’t.


End file.
